


father & son

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abandonment, Gen, dad!jschlatt, jschlatt is tubbo's father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Schlatt has regrets. He's faced with those regrets 15 years later.dad!schlatt because i wanted to
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	father & son

The door nearly fell off of its hinges when Schlatt opened it. He sighed. Nothing another drink wouldn’t fix. He uncapped a bottle, hysterically laughing and sobbing at the same time. It was only seven in the morning. The overdue bills on the table stared Schlatt down the same way Quackity did when he begged Schlatt to get sober. Quackity was a coward.

A small toddler waddled into the room, holding a plush bee that Schlatt stole for him. Schlatt looked at the child with regret in his eyes. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, he felt guilty for bringing Tubbo into this cruel world. This was no place for a child, not even a place for an adult. He sighed and patted the kid on the head, his small horns poking Schlatt’s hand. He sighed. This isn’t what he wanted to do. Quackity’s words echoed in his head. “Get a fucking hold of yourself! You brought this upon yourself, find a solution yourself! This isn’t my fucking problem!” This was the only way, as far as Schlatt knew. 

“Let’s go for a ride, kiddo,” Schlatt tried to smile. This was the best he could do to keep Tubbo safe. He picked up a box. “It’ll be fun.”

Tubbo clapped his small hands excitedly. “Ride! Ride!” 

Schlatt set the box down in the front passenger seat, the only part of the car that wasn’t covered in empty bottles or broken glass, and put Tubbo inside the box. He prayed that someone could take care of him. “You ready?”

Tubbo nodded as Schlatt slammed on the gas and drove towards town. The beer he’d drank a few minutes ago was beginning to kick in, the road became blurry as he drove into town. He stopped at an alley near a drugstore. “Listen, kid, I’m sorry for this,” he sobbed, carrying Tubbo to the alley. “You’ll understand why I did this sometime, yeah?”

“Daddy?” Tubbo tilted his head. Schlatt patted him on the head before shutting the box and driving off. “Daddy!”

A few hours later, a father, his son, and his friend who just happened to be ten years younger than him were taking a walk down the road, smiling. 

“A box!” the brunet son exclaimed, running towards the hunk of cardboard. “Maybe there’s some treasure inside!”

The pink haired son scrunched his nose, drawing his wooden sword. “Careful Wil, it could be an orphan.”

Their father rolled his eyes. “If it is an orphan I’ll adopt it so it can’t hurt you. Open the box, Techno.”

The pink haired boy warily opened the box to find a sleeping Tubbo. “It’s an orphan, I’m gonna kill it.”

His father shoved him aside. “What did we say about hurting the defenseless, Technoblade?”

Technoblade rolled his eyes. “It isn’t defenseless, it’s a vicious orphan.”

“Let me see it,” he picked up Tubbo, who promptly awoke. “Hey, buddy.”

Tubbo began crying. “Where’s Daddy? Daddy!” 

“It’s okay,” Phil shushed. “It’s okay. What’s your name, big guy?”

“T-Tubbo!” he stammered. 

“Well, Tubbo, we’ll take care of you.”

“We don’t need ano-”

“We’re taking him in and you can’t stop me.”

Technoblade sighed. “I’ll respect your decision, Phil.”

“Let’s get him home. Tommy is waiting.”


End file.
